Hard
by Some Whispers
Summary: Mesmo sem mencionar uma palavra ele havia dito tudo.


"_And I would say I love you  
But saying it out loud is hard"_

**(Futile Devices - Sufjan Stevens)**

Os ponteiros do relógio pendurado na parede da sala marcavam uma e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Todas as luzes do 221B estavam apagadas e a escassa iluminação que atingia a sala provinha da luz projetada pelo poste que se encontrava do outro lado da rua.

Sherlock Holmes estava camuflado em meio à escuridão. Sua cabeça pendia para trás no encosto de sua poltrona e seus olhos estavam fechados. Seus cotovelos estavam apoiados nos braços almofadados do objeto e suas mãos estavam unidas pelas palmas; as pontas dos seus dedos apoiavam o queixo.

O homem estava sozinho.

John Watson, seu amigo — ou companheiro de apartamento, ou nenhuma das duas opções — havia deixado o local há quase três semanas depois de um pequeno... _acontecimento_.

O médico dissera que precisava de um tempo para pensar, mas que logo voltaria. Sherlock já não tinha tanta certeza. Pois quase três semanas não era "_logo"_, pelo contrário, todos aqueles dias significavam _muito tempo_. Mas é claro que Holmes não admitiria aquilo para John. Na verdade, poderia até admitir. Ele estava tentando ser mais flexível... Mas como era de se imaginar, não estava obtendo nenhum sucesso. Afinal, ele era Sherlock Holmes.

No entanto, seria ele o mesmo Sherlock Holmes que há dias atrás, em um momento eufórico, beijara o amigo/companheiro de apartamento/ou o que quer que ele fosse?

Sim, ele havia beijado John. Lábios nos lábios.

Sherlock apertou como força os olhos fechados para tentar mudar a direção de seus pensamentos, no entanto, o gesto o afundou em suas memórias. Ele quase pôde sentir os lábios de John pressionados contra os seus.

Era errado. Era loucura. Mas Sherlock não havia pensado nisso, na hora ele nem ao menos sabia o que havia se passado por sua cabeça. Era tarde demais para fazer algo quando ele viu o que estava fazendo. Ele ficou tão surpreso e horrorizado com sua ação que não conseguiu se distanciar. John estava tão imóvel quanto ele. Provavelmente, o médico estava em choque. Ou então estava pensando em uma forma de acabar com a vida do outro homem com um único golpe. Sherlock realmente não conseguiu decidir qual das duas opções era a mais provável.

A cena parecia ter congelado. Sherlock precisou usar mais força do que o necessário para desvencilhar os dedos da gola do casaco de John. Ele levantou as duas mãos para o alto, inconscientemente mostrando-se culpado, e depois deixou que elas caíssem pelos lados de seu corpo. John pressionou as palmas contra o peito de Sherlock, obrigando-o a dar um passo para trás, já que ele mesmo não conseguia fazer o mesmo. A lenta separação de seus lábios provocou um ruído que mal pôde ser escutado pelos dois.

Sherlock deu vários passos para trás quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego e caiu sentado em sua poltrona. John o encarou e o homem viu seu olhar confuso refletido no do outro.

— John, eu... — o médico levantou uma das mãos, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele se calasse.

Sem dizer uma palavra, John deu as costas para Sherlock e caminhou a passos lentos para o seu quarto.

Um ruído quebrou o silêncio do apartamento e tirou Sherlock dos seus pensamentos. O homem buscou a origem do som e surpreendeu-se ao constatar de onde ele vinha. Da porta. Com toda a certeza não era a sra. Hudson, pois da última vez em que esteve ali, a mulher foi embora jurando voltar somente quando Sherlock não estivesse tão irritante como estava. Primeira possibilidade descartada. Um ladrão não teria a chave da porta da frente. Segunda possibilidade descartada e, sendo assim, restava apenas uma opção. _John_.

Sherlock ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos para deparar-se com a escuridão. A porta se abriu e soltou um rangido. Um pequeno feixe de luz invadiu o cômodo para guiar o caminho do recém-chegado. Sherlock permaneceu imóvel.

Os inconfundíveis passos de John começaram a ecoar pelo apartamento enquanto ele percorria o caminho até o seu quarto. Segundos mais tarde, a porta do quarto foi aberta e ele rapidamente passou para o lado de dentro, fechando-a.

Sherlock cruzou os braços. Pelo o que parecia, John não estava a fim de encontra-lo ainda. Talvez não quisesse encontra-lo nunca mais. Mas Sherlock não podia fazer nada, pois a razão estava ao lado de John e ele precisava respeitá-lo, tinha que dá-lo o espaço necessário.

Foi pensando nisso que o detetive se conteve e permaneceu sentado. Ele ficaria ali até que John fizesse o que fosse necessário e depois saísse sem ao menos saber que ele estava ali.

O relógio continuava a tiquetaquear, mostrando o quão lento o tempo passava justamente quando Sherlock queria que ele voasse. John estava no apartamento, mas se não havia voltado para ficar era melhor que fosse embora logo.

Algum tempo depois a porta foi aberta e passos voltaram a preencher o silêncio que ali se fazia. John se aproximava cada vez mais, assim como o feixe de luz. O médico fez o caminho até a porta e Sherlock relaxou quando escutou o barulho da chave contra a fechadura. A porta foi aberta e a fraca luz do corredor iluminou o rosto de John, permitindo que Sherlock o observasse por um curto segundo.

O médico deu um passo para fora do apartamento e quando Holmes pensou que ele estivesse indo embora outra vez, John hesitou. O homem abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, suspirando em seguida. No instante seguinte, ele voltou-se para a poltrona de Sherlock e deu um pulo para trás.

— _Sherlock_! — falou em um tom estrangulado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão até o interruptor.

A claridade repentina fez com que o detetive colocasse uma das mãos sobre os olhos enquanto postava-se de pé ao lado da poltrona.

— John.

Eles ficaram frente a frente sem se encarar diretamente, mas mesmo assim Sherlock podia notar que o outro mexia-se desconfortavelmente no lado oposto.

— Não queria incomodá-lo. — Sherlock sentia uma estranha necessidade de falar alguma coisa e isto foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

John finalmente olhou diretamente para Sherlock. Erguendo as sobrancelhas e crispando os lábios o médico colocou a pequena mala no chão antes de dizer:

— Não queria parecer um idiota, mas é _exatamente isto_ que eu estou parecendo agora.

Sherlock buscou fôlego para falar, mas antes que sua voz pudesse ecoar pelo ambiente John ergueu um de seus dedos no ar, interrompendo-o. O detetive conteve-se imediatamente e inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado mostrou-se interessado em escutar o que Watson ia dizer.

John fechou os olhos e vincando a testa buscou em sua memória o que havia planejado dizer a Sherlock. O único problema é que ele não imaginara que aquilo aconteceria naquela noite, mas eles estavam ali e ele _precisava_ fazer alguma coisa diante daquela situação.

— Sherlock... — ele abriu a boca por duas vezes seguidas até prosseguir com as palavras — Desculpe-me por isso. — ele apontou para a mala — Mas é que... Bom, é que... _Eu não faço a menor ideia do que está acontecendo_ e agora eu estou parecendo um idiota que entra em sua própria casa na calada da noite para pegar algumas roupas e sair da mesma forma covarde como entrou...

E de fato ele estava sendo um idiota, Sherlock pensou, mas não ousou em dizer em voz alta. Preferia escutar o que o outro tinha a dizer.

— A questão — Watson prosseguiu — é que existem certas coisas que as pessoas... _Não_... — ele suspirou e corrigiu: — certas coisas que _eu_ não consigo assimilar... Ou assimilo sem querer _assumir_, ou o que quer que seja. O que eu sei, Sherlock, é que eu não quero simplesmente _ir_... Não suporto mais aquele quarto de hotel com tudo no lugar e nenhuma cabeça no frigobar, sem jornais e livros esparramados por todos os cantos, afinal, _a minha casa é aqui_ e é com isso que eu estou acostumado — ele encarou o ambiente a sua volta — O que na verdade eu estou querendo dizer é que eu já sei o que se passa _aqui. _— John pousou uma das mãos no lado esquerdo superior de seu casaco por dois breves segundos — Mas _falar_ está muito além do meu limite nesse momento.

O silêncio voltou a permear no local enquanto John mantinha os olhos fixados na expressão imutável de Sherlock.

— Sabe, John... Você sempre foi melhor com as coisas _daqui_ — Sherlock fez o mesmo gesto que o médico havia feito minutos atrás, indicando um ponto do seu lado esquerdo — do que com argumentos... E além do mais, se você começar a _falar_, que parte sobrará para mim? — concluiu.

Watson desviou-se do olhar de Sherlock e focou-se em observar alguns objetos que estavam na sala para logo depois, inevitavelmente, mirar o detetive novamente. Foi aí que, sem aviso nenhum, o médico atravessou o espaço entre eles e, sem hesitação nenhuma estendeu os braços na direção de Holmes, que por sua vez, o acolheu de bom grado. Sherlock deixou que um pequeno sorriso escapasse dos seus lábios enquanto seus braços circundavam os ombros do outro. John não sabia, mas naquele momento mesmo sem mencionar uma palavra ele havia dito _tudo_.

E foi exatamente esta observação que fez com que Sherlock se lembrasse de algo que já havia dito e também escutado: _Não existe nada mais extraordinário do que coisas — ou pessoas — comuns._

**N/a:** Eu confesso que viajei completamente escrevendo essa fanfic, mas em minha defesa, vale ressaltar que eu estava com o típico tédio-que-se-sente-na-madrugada e quando dei por mim o estrago já estava feito. xx


End file.
